Mike Nolan
Mike Nolan is a former Corcoran State Prison convict, a former Neo-Nazi skinhead, and one of the three main protagonists in the upcoming 2017 film, Bulletproof. He will be portrayed by newcomer, Kyle Cooke. Biography Mike Nolan is the son of John and Nancy Nolan and brother of Bobby, Stan, Kurt, Keith, Teddy, Matt, Maggie, Grace, Amber, Sophie and Matilda. He played sports in high school. He returned home from prison after two years, only to find his parents got shot. He was about to retire from using guns, but after his parents' death, he decides to use them again. He was reunited with his siblings once he got home, as well as his aunt Jackie, grandfather, Tom, and uncles, Larry and Chuck and some of his friends. He was also reunited with his old flame, Emily Smith and her brother(Mike's best friend), Jared Smith. One afternoon, Mike, Bobby and Matt confront a hoodlum and then, two shooters the next day. He even heads to a party being held at Marcus Collins' apartment, and he threatens to kill Marcus if he ever goes near Matt again. One night, while half of the family is up north, Mike is at home with Matt, Bobby, Amber, Sophie, Matilda, Kurt, Keith, Stan and Teddy. During a confrontation with Teddy, Matt gets mortally wounded by a hitman outside the house, which causes a gun ambush. After the gun ambush, Matt dies from the wounds. After Matt's death, Bobby, stricken with hate and revenge, goes after Marcus and fights with him at the grocery store, Matilda and Mike follow and Marcus shoots at the grocery store storeroom's sprinkler system, causing it to flood the store. When Marcus tries to drown Matilda in the flood, Mike defends his two siblings by fighting Marcus, he then confronts him, makes him confess that Reuben Croft was the man who sent him, before Mike executes Marcus. The flood sealed the grocery store doors shut, so Mike uses a crowbar to smash the doors, sending him, Matilda, Bobby and Marcus's corpse. The henchmen carry Marcus' body back to the lair. After the siblings go inside, Mike breaks down over Matt's death, and Amber comforts him, and Matilda watches, feeling sorry for him. After Matt's funeral, Mike and Matilda manage to comfort Maggie's distraught son, Jimmy, who was distraught over Matt's death. Mike and Bobby are then called to a train station only to find Sherriff Hicks, Bobby's partner on the force, tied to the subway tracks, controlled by Reuben, Reuben then speeds up the train, causing it to decapitate Sherriff Hicks, as Mike and Bobby watch in horror. Mike takes a walk that night, and Amber follows him. Joel meets up with the two and the three recover weapons from a building. Mike takes care of all the hitmen during two gun ambushes. Joel reveals to Mike and Amber that he's been working for Reuben, Joel manages to drive Mike and Amber to Reuben's lair, until the two siblings manage to get out of Joel's semi-truck. Mike tells Amber later that night that he will put an end to Reuben before he ends up with more dead family members. The next day, Mike puts on his signature leather jacket. When Mike and the others are at the school, Reuben and his sister, Annie show up and capture Mike's family, and leave Mike at the school. Reuben even phones Mike to tell him that if Mike does not give Reuben's guns to him, he will kill his family. After he hangs up, Mike is knocked unconscious by a masked man, and is tied to a chair in the gymnasium, when the masked man unmasks himself to be Norman Collins, who went under the alias, Detective Warren Kent. Norman reveals to Mike that he is one of Reuben's right-hand men and that he is Mike's half-brother, as that Mike's father, John Nolan, was also Norman's father, even though John never claimed Norman, John only claimed Mike and his siblings. Mike calls Norman "Norm", but Norman orders Mike to call him Norman. Two of Mike's former Neo-Nazi mates, Remy and Isabelle show up and hold Mike at gunpoint. When Mike breaks free, he finishes off Remy and Isabelle with a giant fan. Mike and Norman corner each other, ready to finish one off. Norman kills Principal Palmer in front of Mike and tells him he will pay for having the life Norman should've had. It then causes a fight between Mike. Mike and Norman fight on the school roof, where Norman spews nasty comments about Mike's sister, Amber and insults his dead parents, which causes Mike to attack Norman. They later fall through the school roof and into a pool. The two finish their battle in the locker room, where Mike puts a blow dryer in the hot tub and kicks Norman in there, causing him to get electrocuted, and he tosses a grenade near the hot tub, causing an explosion, which Mike takes cover in the school pool. When he emerges from the pool, a severely burned Norman approaches Mike with a chain, ready to strangle him with it, but Mike manages to grab the chain and break Norman's neck with it, killing Norman. Mike, Mr. Newton, Sgt. Roberts and Chief Carson head down to the lair to save Mike's family, where a hitman comes after them with a boat, but Mike manages to blow the boat up with a grenade launcher. He then has another phone call confrontation with Reuben. He heads to Reuben's lair and takes out two henchmen. He then approaches Quintero in the rocket room and kills him by forcing a missile to throw Quintero off and impale him on a boat mast. He then shoots Rudy, when he hears Matilda calling for help. He finds and rescues Matilda, Grace then approaches Mike and Matilda and reveals that she's been working for Reuben all along. Grace orders two guards to cage up Mike and Matilda. Mike then tells Matilda that he wasn't to blame for their grandmother's death, or for Matt and their parents' deaths. Mike and Matilda then make amends and manage to bust out of the cage. The two confront Reuben and his minions upstairs. Mike forces a crane to drop Croft's goods into the water. He then shoots at a couple of hitmen outside. Annie tries to run Mike down with her van, but Mike shoots at the windshield, causing her van to crash into a toxic waste vat, causing her skin to melt off(similar to Antonowsky in RoboCop). Annie then wanders in front of Reuben's car and is liquefied on impact. Reuben and two of his remaining minions(Grace and Joel)blow up the rest of the lair. Luckily, Mike and the others escape by sliding the slide. Mike confronts Arnold in an underground chamber, but when Arnold has a change of heart, Arnold and Mike forgive each other, making Reuben the true main villain. Mike and Reuben fight near an empty flooding elevator shaft. Reuben punches Teddy, causing him to go into a river, causing Mike to continue fighting him. After Kurt tends to Mike after shooting Reuben through the bulletproof vest, Mike tells him he survived a bullet due to a bulletproof vest. Reuben leaves Joel in charge to kill Mike. When Mike prepares to shoot Joel, Joel knocks Mike out. Amber then arrives in the chamber to give Joel a warning, but Joel then holds Amber above the flooding shaft. Mike points a gun, saying he will kill Joel if he hurts his sister. When Joel drops Amber in the shaft, an enraged Mike punches him repeatedly and manages to go down the shaft to save his sister. When Joel cuts the rope, causing Mike to go into the shaft as well. Amber then goes down to save Mike and the two rise up to the surface and climb a rope back up. When Joel attempts to stab Amber, Mike then tackles him again and stabs Joel in the stomach. When Joel attempts to kill Mike, Mike spots a grenade and a grenade belt, he picks them up, wraps the belt around Joel's neck and sticks the grenade in Joel's mouth and pulls all the pins, and the detonation finishes off Joel once and for all. Mike then kicks Joel's charred corpse into a river and Amber thanks him for saving her from Joel. Tracy(Teddy's wife)confronts an enraged Reuben in the chamber, and Tracy gets stabbed to death by Reuben. Matilda confronts them in the chamber and Reuben has his henchmen, Waldo put her in the back of his semi in a soap box car. This causes a car chase, and as Mike successfully performs CPR on Matilda. Mike chases after Grace and crashes Grace's car into an oil tank, covering Grace in gasoline from head to toe. Mike shoots at the gasoline, causing the tanker to explode, giving his backstabbing sister her comeuppance. Reuben then takes half of the team into the sewers and Mike follows them, Mike has a struggle with Reuben, and when Reuben drops Sophie in the sewer water, Mike fights him and saves Sophie, and they fight again. Reuben abducts Matilda, and Mike and Arnold chase after them. Appearance Mike has short brown hair, wears a black T-shirt, a black leather jacket and jeans. Relationships Reuben Croft Reuben is Mike's former best friend and the main antagonist of the film. Grace Nolan Grace is one of Mike's five sisters and the hidden secondary antagonist in the film. Norman Collins/Detective Warren Kent Norman is a former Detroit Police detective, Mike's half-brother(one of John's sons)and the tertiary antagonist of the film. Joel Cameron Joel is the quaternary antagonist in the film. Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of a Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Rescuers Category:Outright Category:Warriors Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:Related to Villain